


The Sound of Water

by Garbage_Never_Die



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Never_Die/pseuds/Garbage_Never_Die
Summary: 水声，以及淫欲的欢歌。





	The Sound of Water

十四岁时，奈因斯在家中的浴室里窥见了康纳正手淫。

冷而滑的瓷砖地面上，他裸足站立，无措又哆嗦不止。此刻的奈因斯还并不懂，同父异母的长兄早就是颗丰润的苹果，被情欲浇灌至成熟，沉迷于私底下用自己细长的十根指头来竭力追逐肉体的淫乐。少年人压抑着的、粘稠的呻吟爬入他的耳朵，令这位贞洁的处子羞恐着加急呼吸，懵懵懂懂地热了脸庞。血奔涌的声音隆隆炸响，咚，咚，咚，远比心跳更疯狂。他慢动作一样，把蓝颜色的眼睛缓缓贴近两片浴帘间的罅隙，去偷看那神秘诱惑的场景。

他瞧见赤条条的脊背，弯曲的、摇晃的腰和窄小却妇人般丰满的臀丘，全部奶汁似地洁白，仿佛发散着鲜丽朦胧的光，使奈因斯禁不住泄露“啊”的、短促且微弱的惊呼。少年欧米伽放荡的自慰游戏应该已经持续了很久，久到股沟内原本粉扑扑的洞口都变得肿胀而艳红。康纳并拢的手指像是抹了大量的油，模样湿淋淋、亮晶晶，被肛穴一次次地吞没再推挤出，咕啾咕啾，反复摩擦饥渴的肉壁的粘膜。

越是瞧，一种甜蜜异常的芳香就越是浓郁，充斥男孩儿的鼻腔，向上让脑髓麻醉，向下则叫肺叶受堵，简直要他濒临窒息，以至于昏沉得无法思考。腹中盘踞的欲望逐渐积聚。奈因斯不由自主地扭动起胯部，呼出潮热的雾气，膝盖与圆鼓鼓的大腿紧紧贴合，互相磨蹭。他愣怔地盯住兄长美丽的侧脸，凝视他颤抖的睫毛、悬挂在鼻尖的汗滴（或者泪珠）还有咬进唇瓣里的整齐的牙。这当真是康纳吗？尽管荒唐，但奈因斯仍旧暗暗怀疑。面前的少年浑不复过往的端庄，姿态放浪，像单纯原始的野兽——像“欧米伽”本身。他是一尊邪恶却神圣的、歌颂极致欢愉的塑像，一个性的符号，是上帝之手所打造的绝对下流产物。

奈因斯觉得他稚嫩的肉茎也勃起了，淌着淫荡的水，会阴后方的孔连连挛缩，迫切希望被蹂躏、破坏、贯穿，子宫甜美地发痒发痛。屋顶和地板开始旋转，他四肢绵软，不知道眼眶内怎会有那样多的泪，几乎要踉跄跌倒。康纳跪着，蜷缩在干燥的浴缸中，臀部自虐般深且重地朝指头上坐，一边啜泣尖叫一边抵达高潮，分泌的汁水狂乱喷溅。这画面刺激着奈因斯，刺激着他幼小、纯真又敏感的身体，让热液突然冲出他的阴道与肠道，失禁似地濡湿校服短裤，晕染成大片色情的痕迹。男孩儿肩膀一抖，响亮地抽噎两声，终于承受不住，摔在兄长怀里，如同蹒跚学步的雏鹿。

涣散的视线害他不论看什么都是混沌的，就仿佛被雾或雨或梦所笼罩。他隐约听见对方掺了喘息和笑的话音传来：

“你发情了呀……尼恩。”

康纳喃喃低语，抬起的双手像是蛇，钻入奈因斯凌乱的衣服，去爱抚其下汗津津的肌肤，嘴唇扫过滚烫的脸蛋，啄着那些可爱的、零星的雀斑。新生的欧米伽拥有一副更为肉欲的皮囊，腰肢纤瘦却胸脯丰腴，好比烂熟芬芳的桃子，乳头颤巍巍地变硬挺立，硌着康纳细嫩的掌心。男孩儿食髓知味，因通体酥麻的快感而哭泣一样地呻吟，急忙将自己脱得赤裸，挨住哥哥索求个不停。灯光照着亲密搂抱的他们，连投射到地板的影子也在相互纠缠。他与康纳狎昵地接吻，均哼出黏糊糊、湿漉漉的鼻息，轮番吸吮彼此软滑的舌，把涎水都吞咽。

“来，”康纳打开热水阀，引诱说，“来我这儿吧。”

“我要教你取乐。”

END


End file.
